Creature Age 4: Continental Drift
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift". It will appeared on Youtube on June 24, 2020. Cast *Manny - Balto *Sid - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Diego - Branch (Trolls) *Ellie - Jenna (Balto) *Peaches - Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Ethan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Shira - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Scrat - Valiant *Crash and Eddie - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Granny Sloth - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Louis - Olaf (Frozen) *Flynn - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Squint - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Raz - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Gupta - Carl (Yin Yang Yo!) *Silas - Boris (Gadget Boy) *Boris - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Sid's Family - Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) *Sid's Siren - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Granny's Siren - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Captain Gutt's Siren - Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Scratte - Victoria (Valiant) *Steffie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Katie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Meghan - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Giant Crab - Tamatoa (Moana) *Pirate Rats - ChimpanzeeZombies (Wonder Park) *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, The Rescuers, etc.) *Hyraxes - Mices (Cinderella, The Rescuers, etc.) *Precious - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Buck - SpongeBob SquarePants *Rudy - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ariscratle - Gutsy (Valiant) *Sliding Deer - Tantor (Tarzan) *Beaver Turtle Child - Kid Gorilla (Tarzan) *Baby Bird - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Sirens - Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scene Index: *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 1 - Continental Crack-Up *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 2 - Aleu and Olaf *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 3 - Danny's Family *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 4 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 5 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 6 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 7 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 8 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 9 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 10 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 11 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 12 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 13 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 14 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 15 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 16 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 17 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 18 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 19 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 20 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 21 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 22 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 23 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 24 - End Credits (We are Family) Movie Used: *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Valiant *Antz *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Land Before Time *Balto 1, 2 & 3 *Ratatouille *Frozen 1 & 2 *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Trolls (2016) *Trolls Holiday *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *Hoodwinked! 1 & 2 *The Aristocats *Cats Don't Dance *Oliver and Company *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians Street *Storks *Tarzan *Rio 1 & 2 *The Lion King 1 & 2 *Return to Never Land *The Secret of NIMH *Rock-A-Doodle *Jumanji *Horton Hears a Who! *Gadget Boy & Heather *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Moana *Yin Yang Yo! *Cars 3 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The Princess and the Frog *My Little Pony: The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Dumbo *Wonder Park *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Cinderella (1950) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof